


Taking Advantage of Time

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Kid, during Timeskip, mention of amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer’s constant watch was beginning to wear on Law’s already frayed nerves. It had been eight days since he’d arrived on Kid’s ship – eight days since he’d had to amputate his bondmate’s arm at the shoulder – and he hadn’t got time alone with the Omega for more than a handful of minutes since after the surgery, when Kid was still sleeping.</p><p>He needed an hour or two at the very least to completely convince himself that Kid was going to be all right, but it didn’t seem about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of Time

Killer’s constant watch was beginning to wear on Law’s already frayed nerves. It had been eight days since he’d arrived on Kid’s ship – eight days since he’d had to amputate his bondmate’s arm at the shoulder – and he hadn’t got time alone with the Omega for more than a handful of minutes since after the surgery, when Kid was still sleeping.

He needed an hour or two at the very least to completely convince himself that Kid was going to be all right, but it didn’t seem about to happen.

Kid was obviously as sick of his brother as he was if the constant arguments were any indicator, and he’d apologised multiple times while they fervently tried to make the most of stolen moments.

Law couldn’t even use helping Kid to the bathroom as an excuse to get some privacy; the other Omega on Kid’s tiny crew took care of that (Kid had flatly refused to let his brother do it anymore two days in after yet another squabble).

Heat assured Law he didn’t mind, but he didn’t seem to have more patience for Killer’s protective vigilance than they did. Law knew he’d exchanged some heated words with the first mate on their behalf, and he appreciated the gesture, no matter how futile.

“He’s my doctor, damn it! He just cut my bloody arm off! I have private matters to discuss with him; give us twenty minutes!”

Law sighed. He’d been trying to block out the brewing argument, but all chances of that were gone with Kid raising his voice.

“Kid, please, enough.” Kid shot him a perplexed look. He hadn’t bothered interfering before. Killer was glowering at him, harder than ever. “Mr Eustass. I _do_ have things to discuss with my client. He's old enough to decide who treats him and how. He's chosen me.” Law didn’t mention this was mostly out of convenience and the fact Kid would never trust a stranger to prescribe him cold medicine, let alone cut his arm off. “Please give us twenty minutes alone to talk things through.”

Killer looked angrier than ever, but Kid was pleading with him with his eyes in the most stereotypically ‘vulnerable Omega’ manner Law had ever seen, and he visibly caved after a minute.

(Law didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t hold up for a second if Kid looked at him like that).

“Fine,” he said, standing up. “Twenty minutes.”

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kid was across the room and on his lap before Law could open his mouth, kissing him fiercely, and Law wrapped his arms tightly around him as he tried to keep up.

The door opened, and they both froze, but Heat apologised hurriedly and backed out of the room, shutting the door, before either of them could say anything.

“He already knew,” Law said when Kid tried to disentangle himself to go after the older Omega. “He told me a couple of days ago.”

 

In the end, they got twelve hours of privacy. Heat had dragged Killer and Wire off to visit Law’s crew, and Killer’s attention was immediately caught by a mated pair that kept flirting with him. He ended up staying the night.

Law and Kid used the time wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://lukeandlokiinthechamber2-2-1-b.tumblr.com), where I occasionally post updates on my writing if anyone's interested ([straight to the TTatM tag](http://lukeandlokiinthechamber2-2-1-b.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Twisted-and-the-Manic)). There isn't much One Piece on it, but the fandoms I frequently post from are BBC's Sherlock, Marvel, Daniel Craig's Bond, various video games, LOTR, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Harry Potter among others plus various other things. Feel free to follow!


End file.
